dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom (character)
|gender = Male |species = Half-human/Half-ghost (formerly fully human) |age = 14 (16 by the end of the series) |haircolor = Black (Human) |haircolorbox = Black |haircolor1 = White (Ghost) |haircolorbox1 = White |eyecolor = Blue (Human) |eyecolorbox = #6db2df |eyecolor1 = Green (Ghost) |eyecolorbox1 = #6faa38 |homeworld = Earth |affiliations = Casper High School Fenton Works |occupation = High school student Superhero |residence = Amity Park |parents = Jack Fenton (father) Maddie Fenton (mother) |siblings = Jazz Fenton (sister) Dani Phantom (clone/"cousin") |friends = Sam Manson Tucker Foley Valerie Gray |enemies = |loveinterests = Sam Manson (current) Paulina Valerie Gray |first = "Mystery Meat" |last = "Phantom Planet" |voice = David Kaufman |Keith Ferguson (in Nicktoons MLB)|Ezequiel Serrano (Spanish dub)}} }} Daniel "Danny" Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, is the half-human/half-ghost protagonist of the television series Danny Phantom. As the ghostly superhero Danny Phantom, he protects the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts of the Ghost Zone. History The Origin Living with ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with their "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. Danny had no interest in fighting ghosts; he wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up. However, this did not stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Fenton Portal, causing his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. As a result, Danny Fenton became half-human and half-ghost. When evil ghosts started coming out of the Fenton Portal, Danny took it upon himself to fight them as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers. Beginning Before his first real ghost fight, Danny had only had his powers for a month. During this time, he was unsure whether to tell his parents about the accident, as he feared their reactions due to them being ghost hunters. He was still trying to get the hang of his powers, often losing control of them at inopportune and embarrassing moments. But after his first battle with a ghost, he realized what his powers were for. Since the ghosts were a serious threat, Danny decided to take on the role of a superhero to protect the people of Amity Park. In "Bitter Reunions," Danny met Vlad Masters, a millionaire bachelor and secretly a half-ghost just like Danny, and had all of Danny's powers but with twenty years more experience. Vlad became Danny's arch-nemesis throughout the series. At first, Danny Phantom was not a particularly well-known or well-liked ghost. His debut to the people of Amity Park occurred in "Public Enemies" when Walker staged an invasion on Amity Park and framed Danny Phantom (then known as "Inviso-Bill") for it, causing the public to shun the ghost boy. In "Control Freaks," Freakshow took control of Danny and forced him to perpetrate a series of ghostly crimes for him. These events caused the people of Amity Park to hate Danny, despite his intentions to protect them. Danny's only supporters were his two friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, and later his sister Jazz. Becoming a Hero In "Reign Storm," Danny defeated Pariah Dark and saved Amity Park from being trapped in the Ghost Zone for eternity. Because of this heroism, Amity Park now saw him as a hero, and his popularity soared. (It was at this point when Danny confirmed to the town that his name was "Danny Phantom" and not "Inviso-Bill.") This also helped his standing in the Ghost Zone, as the Far Frozen began to know him as “The Great One” and “Savior of the Ghost Zone.” However, the three people he most wanted to believe in him, his parents and his love interest Valerie, still did not believe Danny Phantom was anything but a menace. Alternate Paths In "The Ultimate Enemy," Danny witnessed an alternate future where he rejected his human half to become much more powerful, and ultimately much more evil. His future self turned out to be his ultimate enemy. New Allies and Old Friends Throughout his adventures, Danny made a number of allies, including his half-ghost female clone Dani Phantom, a Yeti-like ghost named Frostbite, and a beast-like ghost named Wulf. A Bright Future In "Phantom Planet," Danny met Vlad's Masters' Blasters, who seemed to be able to hunt ghosts much more effectively than he could, making Danny question his status as the superhero the people wanted. He was so depressed that he zapped himself in the Fenton Portal again, returning himself to fully human and removing all his ghost powers, leaving a white streak in his hair as the only shred of evidence of his former status as a half-ghost. At the same time, however, a much bigger crisis - a Disasteroid - was headed straight for Earth, timed to collide in a week's time, destroying the entire planet. With renewed determination, Danny returned to the Ghost Zone to seek help. His enemies in the Ghost Zone, however, were all too glad to see him in his unpowered human state, and took great pleasure in blasting him over and over. This inexplicably caused Danny to regain his status as a half-ghost and all of his ghost powers. Gaining the entire planet's attention, he announced a plan to turn the Earth intangible, so the asteroid could pass through harmlessly. Gaining help from his allies and enemies in the Ghost Zone, humans and ghosts worked side-by-side, and they successfully saved the world from disaster. After saving the world, Danny finally revealed his secret identity and was hailed as a hero all over Earth. Appearance Danny Fenton wears a white T-shirt with a red collar and cuffs with a circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red and white shoes. As Danny Phantom, he wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and gloves. After "Memory Blank," he wears his logo, a white "D" with a black "P" inside it, on his jumpsuit's chest. Personality At first, Danny was an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he had crushes on girls, desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. Unlike most teenagers, though, he had ghost powers. He was afraid of anyone discovering them, fearing it would make him go from "geek" to "freak." Danny longed to be normal and unnoticed by anyone. But after he fought ghosts for the first time, he realized he could use his powers for good. This new-found sense of purpose begins to change Danny into a heroic, brave young man. When he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is kind, easy-going, and helpful. He likes using his ghost powers for good, but, being a teenage boy, he is not above using his powers to get revenge on bullies or sneak into the girls' locker room. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard after he puts his mind on the task at hand. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Relationships Sam Manson Sam Manson has been a friend of his since at least the second grade and was one of the first two people he trusted with his secret. Danny's friendship with Sam is not always as strong as his friendship with Tucker due to their mutual stubbornness, but he values her friendship just as much as he values Tucker's. At first, Danny's true love was Paulina, which made Sam extremely jealous. By "Phantom Planet," however, Danny had rejected Paulina and had returned Sam's feelings. S01e11 Sam in awe of Danny.gif|Danny with Sam on a flight S01e10 Fake Out Make Out.png|One of their many "Fake-Out Makeouts" S03M04 Danny kisses Sam back.png|Danny and Sam becoming an official couple (Phantom Planet) Tucker Foley Tucker serves as Danny's primary best friend as the two often have many things in common. Tucker was one of the first two people Danny trusted with his secret. Danny often takes Tucker's side whenever Sam tends to berate him, and rarely disagrees with Tucker. Jazz Fenton When Danny was younger, he and his big sister Jazz were quite close, but as they grew older, they became more at odds with each other. Jazz's behavior is intelligent in a sometimes snobbish manner, which annoys Danny despite Jazz's concern for her little brother. In "My Brother's Keeper," Jazz learned Danny's secret, and unknown to Danny, helped cover for him when he needed to go ghost. She said she wouldn't tell Danny she knew until Danny was ready to tell her his secret, which happened in "The Ultimate Enemy." The two have since formed a much tighter bond, though they occasionally still pick on each other. S01e09 Jazz subtly confronts Danny.png|Jazz understanding Danny's feelings (My Brother's Keeper) S01e09 Danny carrying Jazz.png|Danny Phantom carries Jazz to safety (My Brother's Keeper) S03e05 Jazz tries to be encouraging.png|Jazz is proud of her brother (Forever Phantom) Jack and Maddie Fenton Like Jazz before, Danny sometimes feel at odds with his folks. Danny at an earlier age once connected greatly with his mother, but they grew apart over time. While it seems he does not always feel safe with his parents (especially with their desire to hunt ghosts, including tearing his ghost half apart molecule by molecule), he still shows love and concern for them as much as they do in return. In "Phantom Planet," his parents finally learn he is Danny Phantom, and they easily accept him. Valerie Gray Danny's opinion of Valerie was anything but kind in their first meeting, as he was not a fan of her egotistical and angry attitude , that along the fact that she wanted to hunt him down for something he was not entirely guilty of. Unbeknowst to them, Vlad grants her the equipment needed to hunt him down, and Cujo, the Ghost Dog. Such was his dislike of her, that he would refuse to allow her to sit next to him and Sam during a basketball game, even though she was Tucker companion, knowing it was her who was hunting him; and even after finally getting rid of him and explaining it wasn't his fault and he felt guilty, she insisted on hunting him. The friction between them worsened when she hunted him as Danny Phantom on the way to school causing them to be late for it and then forced to work together taking care of a flour sack baby for a Health Science class. Secretly, Skuler watches their fight and decides to test them both, thus, he kidnapps their flour baby and uses it as a bait for a trap. They wake up in the ghost zone, and were forced to work together to escape from Skulker who left them stranded on his island to determine which one of them was the ultimate prey for his hunt, and such, for their mutual benefit they had to put their differences aside. When they beat Skulker she says "I never thought a ghost could be anything but trouble," to which he replies "That's because your bothered to get to know one." He then overshadows her to get her home, and started to see her with more compassionate eyes when he had a glimpse of how her life changed after he got her father fired, and realized the she was the person in the Nasty Ned suit at the Nasty Burger, to whom he had been rude earlier that day and even took her place at the Nasty Burger for an entire day so she can hunt ghosts to make it up to her. Further on, he begins to see her more as a friend when they shared a hiding spot under a cafeteria table, when Danny was hiding from Dash and Valerie from Nathan who insists on asking her to the prom dance, and checked each other's homework. This allowed Valerie to see Danny's personality past his awkward status in school. When Pariah Dark and his army invaded Amity Park, Danny worked with Valerie again (along with Vlad) in order to stop them as the situation demanded it. At the end her hatred for Danny Phantom was greater as he revealed to her father her secret ghost-hunting life to stop her from taking the Ecto-Skeleton to fight the Ghost King. However, her feelings for Danny Fenton began to turn romantic. When Danny travels 10 years into the future she attacks him on sight as Danny Phantom, having fought with his evil older self for that time, thinking he was the same; yet he appears right afterwards and tussles with her. When throwing her away from the battlefield, Danny hurls himself to rescue Valerie, after which she claims "You are from the past, aren't you? Almost forgot how cute you were back then." Thus, showing that she had fond memories of young Danny that endure all this years despite the acts of his evil self and the hatred she had for Dan Phantom, and that at some point she discovered he was both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Once the time-stream was reestablished and the dystopian future was avoided, some time later, Technus attacks Axion Labs with her suit during a school trip, after which they spend the entire night chatting only. There she learns he always wanted to be an astronaut, and that he bowls with a 150 average, and Danny learns her favorite fruit is kumquat because it's a funny and that she is a ninth degree black belt. The two dated briefly and saw themselves in several romantic situations one after another, not knowing they were being manipulated by Technus who was using their desire for each other and nourishing their relationship so Danny would not stop him from hacking the Cybertron Computer. However when Valerie saw Danny destroying her hunting suit which was controlled by Technus, they were demoralized as she believed he was trying to do that to her and could not bare the feeling and seeing Valerie's reaction. That night, when Danny tries to stop Technus from using Axion's computer, the later gives Valerie a new battle armor which she uses to fight him as Danny Phantom in the outer space, which leads to Danny knocking her out by accident with a ghost stinger. Full of scorn, he then ends uses the X-23 Booster Rocket in overload mode to blowing up Technus as he forced him to hurt Valerie. When Danny was ready to formalize their relationship giving her the graduation ring his dad gave him (believing it was Sam who he was dating thus writing her name in it) and ask her to be his girlfriend for real, she stopped him before he could say anything, due to her current (secret) job as a ghost hunter to protect him (still unaware that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same)."Flirting With Disaster" However, Danny still held romantic feelings towards her, and was devastated for not being able to be with her and they would greet each other kindly whenever they see each other. Their last conflict was after she hunts Dani for Vlad under the illusion that she was out to get him and Amity Park, and with the promise of enough money for her and her father to move out of her crony apartment at Elmerton. After she traces she finds her in her human form and chases her inside an abandoned house thinking Dani was running from a ghost. When the house collapses Dani saves her transforming in front of her, nonetheless, she captures Dani and uses her as bait to trap and torture Danny claiming she wanted the "honor of meeting Danny Phantom." Once she had him prisoner, she was ready torture him in order to extract information about the Ghost Portals and the Ghost Zone. Danny agrees to give her all the information she wants about the ghost portals, the Ghost Zone, and even a map so she can become the best hero ghost-hunter of Amity Park as long as she helps him save Dani from Vlad, claiming she had to do it because she is one of hers, a human. She accepts to work with him (again) to save her from a sure dead as she is half-human, going to Fenton Works first looking for the Ecto-Dejecto, and hurling themselves towards Vlad's mansion. There they fight a clone of Vlad, finally defeating him with Dani's help after she is finally stabilized. Once defeated Dani leaves and Danny hands himself to Valerie, fulfilling his end of the deal, but much to his surprise she refuses to take him captive again, letting him go free but warning him to be ready because "tomorrow, it's game on!" and blasts him the the butt as he leaves. She was last seen cheering for Danny with the crowd after he revealed his identity to the world. Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius Vlad is Danny's arch-rival and his arch-enemy. At first, Vlad was Danny's enemy only because he was jealous of Danny's father Jack, whom he felt had stolen the love of his life, Maddie, from him. However, by "Eye for an Eye," Danny and Vlad had become more antagonistic, with Vlad's motive changing to wanting to destroy Danny and rule the world. Only in the alternative future explored in "The Ultimate Enemy" does Danny treat Vlad as anything less than an antagonist. Dani Phantom Danny and Dani were on opposing teams until Dani realized that her creator, Vlad, was only using her, at which point she defected and became an ally of Danny. However, Danielle did not stay with Danny and went out to explore the world. She later reappeared to find a cure for her instability, which she found with Danny's help. Despite their knowing each other for only a short time, they developed a close brother-and-sister-like bond, always trusting and being protective of each other. Dan Phantom Dan Phantom is Danny's ultimate enemy. Danny is at odds with his other enemies, including Vlad, but Dan is a whole other story. Dan is, or was, Danny's future self, but the events causing Danny to turn into Dan were averted through Clockwork's intervention. Danny and Dan have not encountered each other since Dan's imprisonment in Clockwork's lair. Skulker Skulker is one of the many ghost enemies Danny has to fight--but has proven to be by far his most persistent foe. During the course of the series Skulker has tried to kill Danny and turn him into some sort of a trophy, beforehand declaring only to "plan on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage before ultimately vowing to rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Despite their animosity, Skulker is usually the first ghost Danny asks for help when a much bigger threat comes up, an alliance the ghost hunter is usually reluctant towards, but ultimately accepting of, if only due to the serious consequences that could occur if he declined. Frostbite Danny met the yeti-like ghost when he, Sam and Tucker were lost in the Ghost Zone. Frostbite and his people treat Danny like a king due to his contribution in saving the Ghost Zone (and Earth) from Pariah Dark. Danny considers Frostbite a friend and a mentor after learning how to control his cryokinesis thanks to Frostbite's training, and is happy to help him out, such as when Vlad stole the Infi-map from him in. Paulina Danny is shown to have a crush on Paulina, which is severe to the point that his computer password is "Paulina Fenton." In his first interaction with her, Danny asks her out for the prom, though she initially rejects until she believes that he and Sam were dating and she wanted to steal him from her. However, once learning that the two were not dating, she dumped him and rejected his further advances. After saving her life as Danny Phantom, Paulina developed a massive crush towards Danny Phantom (still believing that he was called "Inviso-Bill"), but continued to ignore and reject Danny Fenton. It is shown, however, that the crush on the ghost half is bigger than the rejection towards the human half, when everyone, including Paulina, temporarily find out Danny's identity, and she still likes Danny. As the series progresses, Danny's feelings for Paulina fade to make room for his feelings for Valerie and eventually Sam. Powers and Abilities Danny possesses a variety of superhuman powers and abilities due to his unique physiology. Going Ghost: Danny is able to transform from human to ghost at will. His transformation is often accompanied by his battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" or a variant thereof. Once transformed, he can use all of his ghost powers. He possesses some of his ghost powers in his human form, such as invisibility, intangibility, and ghost sense. *'Invisibility': Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. Danny can share his invisibility with other people or objects when in physical contact with them. *'Intangibility': Danny can turn all or part of his body intangible. He can cause other people and objects to become intangible through physical contact. This power was the hardest for Danny to control at first, often activating at embarrassing times such as when asking a girl out. *'Flight': Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body,http://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/butch-hartman-talks-danny-phantom/ so he can fly through air and space. While flying, his legs often become a ghost tail. Danny can fly at extremely high speeds - in "Maternal Instinct," his top speed was measured to be 112 mph, and he has gotten even faster since then. In addition, due to being unaffected by gravity, Danny can stand on and walk along vertical surfaces such as walls and ceilings. *'Ecto-Energy Manipulation' **'Ghost Ray': Danny can fire ectoplasmic green energy blasts from his hands or fingertips. He can launch ghost rays as a single beam of energy or as thrown projectiles which can take various shapes. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. **'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield': Danny can generate a shield of ecto-energy that can withstand or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like his ghost rays, Danny's shield is green in color. **'Power Augmentation': Danny can channel ecto-energy through his body to increase his strength. **'Ghost Light': Danny can project light from his hand using ecto-energy. **'Ghostly Wail': The ghostly wail is Danny's unique ability to vocally generate sonic waves imbued with ecto-energy for an extremely powerful blast. Almost nothing can withstand this attack. Danny only uses this power as a last resort because it is heavily draining on his energy, often forcing him to revert to human form after just one use. **'Telekinesis': Danny can move objects from a distance by grabbing them with ecto-energy. Danny has only been seen using this power once, to give a rake to the Box Ghost. *'Overshadowing': Danny can overshadow other humans and animals, allowing him to completely control the subjects's actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. This power has other uses and manifestations, such as: **'Software Fusion': Danny can introduce himself into computer software, just like Technus, and overshadow his video game avatar to grant it his ghost powers. This may have been an extension of Danny's overshadowing power, or it may have been a new power that he gained through the use of the Fenton Helmet. **'Exorcism': Danny can separate a possessed person from a ghost overshadowing them by simply grabbing them with his hand or using a ghost ray. **'Dream Invasion': Danny can overshadow a sleeping subject in order to get inside their dreams and interact within them. *'Duplication': Danny can create duplicates of his body that can act independently of each other. After seeing Vlad use this power, Danny spends much of the series trying to learn it, finally mastering it in "Torrent of Terror." *'Cryokinesis': Danny can fire beams of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, his eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual glowing green. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. Danny learned this power in "Urban Jungle." **'Ghost Sense': When Danny is in the presence of other ghosts, a blue mist comes out from his mouth, often accompanied by a chill going down his spine. This power subconsciously activates and alerts Danny to the presence of other ghosts. In "Urban Jungle," it was revealed that Danny's ghost sense was a manifestation of cryokinesis. *'Superhuman Strength': Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease.http://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/butch-hartman-talks-danny-phantom/ In ghost form, he has been seen to be strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium. *'Superhuman Durability': In ghost form, Danny's body is incredibly resistant to damage, having sustained several strong blows from his enemies without showing notable injury. Danny is also capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Stamina': While human, Danny has the same stamina as a normal teenager, but in ghost form, he can exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. In "Reality Trip," he kept the Specter Speeder invisible for an entire night. *'Superhuman Agility': In ghost form, Danny's power of flight gives him agility, balance, and bodily coordination at levels far beyond human limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes': In ghost form, Danny has dramatically enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease. In "Beauty Marked," he caught an arrow in midair with his bare hands. *'Paranormal Immunity': As a half-ghost, Danny is resistant to many types of ghost powers that normally harm humans, such as Ember's music (briefly) and Spectra's ghost illness. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': Danny can bend, twist, and otherwise manipulate his body far beyond the limits of normal human physiology. *'Weather Control (formerly)': After Danny's first fight with Vortex in "Torrent of Terror," he accidentally gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex. This power was linked to Danny's emotional state, with calm weather when Danny was calm and stormy weather when Danny was angry. Danny lost this power during his second fight with Vortex. *'Vacuum Resistance': In "Flirting With Disaster" and "Phantom Planet," Danny was in outer space without a space suit and was unaffected by the vacuum, though he still needed a helmet. *'Underwater Breathing': Twice, Danny has been seen breathing and talking under water. S01e01 going ghost full body.gif|Going Ghost S01e01 invisible in plain sight.png|Invisibility S01e01 falling through the floor.png|Intangibility S02M02 Danny zooming in.png|Flight S01e02 Danny overshadowing Dash.png|Danny overshadowing a human S02e13 Danny overshadowing a rat.png|Danny overshadowing a rat S01e13 Danny overshadows prop Fright Knight.png|Danny overshadowing an object S03e01 Danny overshadowing Vlad.png|Danny overshadowing a half-ghost S01e12 Doomed Phantom closeup.png|Software fusion S02e12 Danny ghost ray from ground.gif|Ghost ray S01e06 Ecto-Energy Strike.png|Power augmentation S03e06 Danny energy ball.png|Ghost ray S02e18 Danny charging up ecto blast.png|Ghost ray S03e09 energy wave to block attack.jpg|Ghost ray Danny explosive energy disk 1.jpg|Ghost ray Super ghost ray.jpg|Ghost ray ("Kindred Spirits") S03e09 Danny blasts the sleepwalkers.png|Ghost ray ("Frightmare") S02M01 100x ghost ray.png|100x ghost ray S01e20 repulsion field in action.gif|Repulsion ghost shield S01e07 Danny shield.png|Ghost shield S02e18 Danny shield.png|Ghost shield S02M01 100x ghost shield.png|100x Ghost Shield S01e12 Danny reflecting shield.png|reflecting shield Danny 4.jpg|Duplication S03M04 snowball in space.png|Cryokinesis S03e06 Danny's eye ice-blast.png|Cryokinesis S03e06 cold wave.png|Cryokinesis S03e06 freezing wrapped vines.png|Cryokinesis Danny explosive snowball.jpg|Explosive snowball (cryokinesis + ghost ray) S03e08 ice shield vs fire breath.png|Icy ghost shield (cryokinesis + ecto-energy shield) S01e19 Danny ghost sense.png|Ghost sense S02M02 Danny's first ghostly wail.gif|Ghostly Wail S01e19 Danny carrying Jack.png|Superhuman strength S02e14 Danny catching an arrow.png|Superhuman reflexes S01e15 Ghost Stinger 1.png|Ghost stinger S02e12 Danny ghost stinger.png|Danny ghost stinger Danny ghost stinger 3.jpg|Ghost stinger S01e02 Danny blue mist.png|Spectral Body Manipulation S01e01 long ghostly tail.png|Ghost tail S01e01 spectral manipulation to avoid skewers.png|Spectral Body Manipulation S01e10 Danny body split.png|Spectral Body Manipulation ("Shades of Gray") Danny body split 2.jpg|Spectral Body Manipulation ("Pirate Radio") S01e18 Danny Phantom body ring.png|Spectral Body Ring S03e04 Danny creates tornado.png|Weather control S03e08 telekinesis of rake.gif|telekinesis S01e13 Danny stopping Soul Shredder white aura.png|Power augmentation S02e02 aural empowering.png|Power Augmentation ("Doctor's Disorders") S01e09 Danny aural projection 1.png|Aural Projection S01e09 Danny aural projection 2.png|Aural Projection S01e09 Danny aural projection 3.png|Aural Projection S01e15 sideways on a building.png|Wall walking S03M04 Danny in space.png|Vacuum resistance S03e10 Danny fireballs.png|Ghost flame S03e03 Danny breathing underwater.png|Underwater breathing S02e15 ghostly wail.png|Ghostly Wail *'Quick Learning Ability': Danny (as both Fenton and Phantom) is able to quickly learn or emulate many of the powers his enemies use against him. Examples: **The first time Danny used a ghost shield, in "Bitter Reunions,""Bitter Reunions" was only hours after seeing Vlad use one, without any training on Danny's part. **In "Urban Jungle," Danny learned to use his ice powers in just one day, with training from Frostbite. **In "One of a Kind," Danny learned Sampson's body language remarkably quickly. **In "Teacher of the Year," Danny got an "A-" on his literature test with just one day of study. *'Experienced Pilot': Danny is a considerably skilled pilot, having much experience with the Specter Speeder as well as spaceship simulator video games. In "Reality Trip," he was able to land a spaceship due to his "training." Weaknesses *'Anti-Ghost Weapons': In ghost form, Danny is vulnerable to anti-ghost devices, including Fenton- and Masters-made gadgets and the Guys in White's weaponry. Some anti-ghost devices, such as the Specter Deflector, can even affect him while human. *'Blood Blossoms': While in the presence of Blood Blossoms, Danny is not only rendered powerless, but also suffers extreme physical agony. Vlad was able to stand near them in human form unharmed, so it is assumed that they do not harm half-ghosts in human form. *'Ecto-ranium': As a half-ghost, Danny is extremely vulnerable to ecto-ranium. Sightings Quotes Appearances in other media *Danny cameos in the television series MAD, in the episode "Extreme Renovation: House Edition." Figures resembling Danny Phantom and Casper the Friendly Ghost can be seen floating inside Superman's new closet. *Danny cameos in a Snafu comic, The Grim Tales. In Grimm’s flashback, Danny is seen working at Nasty Burger and Clockwork brings up young Danny to Dan. *Danny cameos in the The Fairly OddParents! episode "Poltergeeks." Danny Phantom can be seen on a TV screen in the ghost lab with the word "WANTED" written underneath him. Trivia *During Danny's character conception, creator Butch Hartman wanted him to ride a motorcycle like the Marvel superhero Ghost Rider, and fight ghosts with gadgets instead of super powers. Later, Butch decided to give him ghost powers instead. Danny eventually did ride a motorcycle in the series, when he borrowed Johnny 13's motorcycle in "Livin' Large." *Butch originally wanted to name Danny "Jackie," after the actor Jackie Chan. *Danny is a certificated junior astronaut. *The only historical quote Danny knows is, "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself," from Franklin D. Roosevelt. *According to the Guys in White, Danny Phantom is "an entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power." This is a reference to Ghostbusters. *Danny handwrites in cursive, first seen in "One of a Kind." Gallery External Links *Wikipedia page for Danny es:Danny Fenton Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Students